Jenny's last workfield
by Bestofrafa
Summary: Another end to the Judgment Day, where Gibbs manages to arrive in time to save Jenny.


**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Jenny's last fieldwork**

**Every time I hear the announcement of this episode, my heart hurts or I want to write something. I hope you like the story and leave reviews. Have a good read.**

Everything seemed to move slowly there in the abandoned diner in the Californian desert. Jenny got up from the table top where she was sitting and took two guns she had in her pocket and the waistband of her jeans, while she went behind a column that allowed her a good view of the door while four Russian men descended from a black 4x4.

Jenny always thought that was cliché when people said about life passing in flashes through your mind when you are about to die. But now there, ready to kill or be killed and with a terminal illness, her life came in flashes: Good times with her father in the Georgetown house, when Morrow introduced her to Gibbs and sparks flew between them, the mission in Europe where they slept together for the first time in Marseille, their romantic dinner in London, taking care of each other in Serbia and eventually when they went to Paris where after killing the Russians, they strolled on the Parisian streets together as a couple. Gibbs had made her feel things she never thought that was possible.

_When the sun lights began to cross the room, Jenny began to stretch across the white sheets of the iron bed in Marseille, when she felt a weight over her chest and she opened her green eyes, looking down and seeing her boss Jethro Gibbs lying there and realized that they were both naked._

_Jenny's heart was beating fast as she remembered the night before where they two had surrendered to the passion they felt and spent the night together. Jenny smiled serenely, running a hand through his gray and sweaty hair, brushing it away from his forehead when the blue eyes opened._

_Gibbs looked up, finding Jenny's emerald eyes and he smiled, burying his face on her chest and kissing her over her heart and the redhead blushed._  
_"__Good morning Jen... Did you sleep well?" He asked hoarsely, coming off her and kissing her on the lips lovingly._

"_Yes..." Her voice came out soft._

_He pulled her to him, touching her breasts and he covered their bodies with sheets and Jenny tilted her head down, kissing him as her red hair fell down to the sides __and the two made love again._

Jenny felt her eyes sting to know that she would die alone, pointing her Hecker and Koch to the front door and the back door, seeing that the four man had split and the front door opened and she fired the first shot, hitting one of the Russians in the head and he fell to the ground dead and then a huge man appeared.

First shot.

Second shot.

He shot Jenny and she felt the bullets entered her shoulder and her left arm, and she tried not to drop the other gun trying to ignore the intense pain that hit her, shooting the man without looking if he was dead, as she left from the column she was behind and turned to the back door where two gunmen came and she started shooting them until they both fell.

She threw the gun aside when there weren't more bullets and held her bruised and bloodied left arm that still had the other gun, when she felt the second shooter raising and picking up a backup weapon. Jenny turned around with wide eyes.

Third shot.

Viggo shot her in the belly. Jenny staggered back, clenched her teeth hard not to scream in pain, diverting luckily from another bullet as she raised the gun and fired hard into his chest, making him fall.

"Jethro..." She called softly, struggling in severe pain. "I wanted you here with me, saying that everything was going to be ok..."

Jenny, still holding the gun, began to feel her body burning in pain, lifting a hand to her belly and looking at her blue shirt soaked in blood as her head slowly began to spin, making her vision blurred. With a low groan, she fell to the ground, forming a puddle of blood there. A tear rolled down her emerald eyes as she thought she didn't want to die, especially alone.

Her life had been good, despite the death of her father and her thirst for revenge against La Grenouille. She had joined the NCIS where she met the only man of her life.

"Forgive me Jethro... For writing you the 'dear John', my love." Her voice was low and slow.

Jenny felt her muscles ached, not knowing if it was because the disease or the shots and she wished she could move, to lift the gun and end with her suffering. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes.

Noises of a pair of feet and doors opening were heard and then a shot, but Jenny had fallen asleep with all the pain.

"Mike, I killed the bastard... Jen? Jenny! Mike, call the ambulance!"

Gibbs looked horrified to Jenny, who was lying face down on the floor with a pool of blood forming. He bent down, touching the side of her neck and feeling that there was a weak pulse there. With his heart aching and eyes beginning to moist, Gibbs sat on the floor, pulling Jenny onto his lap and involving an arm around her, realizing how thin she was. She was his partner and he should have kept an eye on her.

Her blue shirt was stained with blood and there was a bit on her face. He ran his eyes over her body, seeing the shots on her shoulder and left arm, and then lowered to her belly, where was the most seriously hurt.

Gibbs growled heartbroken, loosening the buttons of her shirt, as he removed his coat and tried to stop the bleeding with one hand. With the other he ran across her face, brushing away the red-tawny fringe and gently wiping the blood from her cheek.

"Oh Jen ... There is nothing to forgive. Wake up." He pleaded, remembering what she had said before passing out, having heard only a little. Gibbs didn't want to lose her.

With difficulty, Jenny opened her eyes, listening to Gibbs's voice and she looked up, meeting his sapphire eyes. Gibbs sighed in relief.

"Jethro?" She called hoarsely and low and Gibbs put a finger to her lips, his eyes shining and he said with a gentle voice:

"Save energy Jen, the ambulance is coming." Jenny kissed his finger with a sad smile as he spoke: "Jen, I should have said yes instead of no. Should have kissed you right there in the hallway of your house. But I'm stubborn."

"I'm more stubborn." She mumbled through his fingers, her eyes twinkling with his statement and her heart jumped.

She had waited three years to hear him say he wanted to kiss her and the excitement was huge, even now that she was ill and shot. She felt the pain in her belly under his hand and looked away, looking for her weapon and told him hoarse:

"Jethro, my gun. Kill me."

Gibbs's eyes widened and his jaw clenched to hear her request.

"Jenny, never again say it!" Gibbs said angrily, wanting to head-slap her, but he knew he couldn't so he just touched the back of her head. "You won't die here understand me?"

"Jethro... Please, I'm sick." She pleaded, as tears rolled down her eyes, breaking her own heart and Gibbs's heart.

Gibbs fell apart with the news. So it was true that she was dying of a disease. Gibbs brought her body closer to him, keeping her warm and showing all his love for her and Jenny looked deep into his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me Jen?" He asked disappointed, as his eyes became teary.

"Because I didn't want you to see me slowly crumbling and becoming dependent... Until I die." She replied sadly, her voice low.

"Jenny I won't kill you."

"Jethro, please kill me..." She asked, her voice still lower, but Gibbs shook his head, his eyes staring at her intensely.

"We'll be alright Jen, both of us, I love you..." He told her, ready to save her from her disease and demonstrate all his love for Jenny when she left the hospital.

Both felt the tears trickling from their eyes over their faces.

"I love you Jethro, even more than my life." She murmured, opening him a small and sweet smile.

Gibbs smiled, happy with the statement and leaned down, finding her lips and pressing them gently with hers. Even in pain, Jenny felt thrilled to taste him again and with difficulty, she found his hand that was on her head, lacing it with her hand and placing them under her own chest as the kiss deepened.

When they parted to breathe, Gibbs looked into her eyes and said:

"You won't surrender, Jen. We'll enjoy the time we have left and I swear that we'll find a cure for your illness, ok?"

"Okay Jethro." She replied with a small smile, relieved by being in Gibbs's arms again and she looked up, meeting his blue eyes.

Gibbs kissed her on the mouth again and then buried his face in her red hair, feeling her spicy scent and kissing the top of her head, whispering sweet nothings to relax her.

When the ambulance arrived, Gibbs stood up, holding Jenny in his arms, one hand wrapping her back and the other under her legs with her feet in black high heels, taking her away from the four bodies that stood between tables and chairs and Jenny smiled, burying her head on his chest as the paramedics rushed.

_Is that alright yeah?_

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?_

_Is that alright yeah?_

_I give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright yeah, with you?_

**Damien Rice-Crimes**

**The end**

**I love this song. This fic was a little bittersweet but I wanted to write it, showing Jenny. Send reviews telling me of you liked or not XD**


End file.
